A hybrid car and an electric car are each provided with an electric power conversion device for driving and controlling a drive motor. The electric power conversion device is disposed at various positions of a vehicle, and depending on the disposed position, it is required to be made smaller in the height direction of the electric power conversion device, or it is required to be made smaller in the width direction of the electric power conversion device. A typical case of the former is that the electric power conversion device is disposed directly below the driver's seat or the assistant driver's seat.
In JP 2013-027218 A (PTL 1), three power semiconductor modules are arranged in a line, whereby reduction in height of the electric power conversion device is achieved.
In an electric power conversion device described in JP 2013-233052 A (PTL 2), two power semiconductor modules are arranged in a line and a remaining one power semiconductor module is disposed above the two power semiconductor modules.
In the electric power conversion devices described in PTL 1 and PTL 2, achieving reduction in height of the electric power conversion device while maintaining high performance of the electric power conversion device has not been sufficiently considered.